Forever is now
by Lady Lucy AJ 4ever
Summary: A poem/story thing on how Alanna and Jon feel about each other even though they can't be together. It's kinda sad but just read it...plz.


A/N: I had nothing to do and I had the verse, 'forever is now.' stuck in my head, I don't know where it was from; I just had it stuck in my head. Why let a good saying go to waste so I wrote a poem/thoughts thing from Alanna and Jon. And it turned out pretty good if I do say so myself which I normally don't. It's kinda sad and emotional but I think you'll like it. Oh yeah, this is dedicated 4 my library teacher (Mrs. Whelan) if she ever reads it which I hope 2 hell she doesn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Forever is now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jon:  
  
I was you're prince, you were my people  
  
I was you're companion, you were my friend  
  
I was you're knight, you my squire  
  
And so that went on until we found love  
  
From then on, we were lovers  
  
Until I wanted to take it a step further  
  
But that was a mistake.that I will regret  
  
  
  
You had your pride, me my ego  
  
I was stubborn, you were not ready  
  
Emotions gone in the blink of an eye  
  
Rain of angry words passing us by  
  
Till the end of time I vow  
  
If you want me forever  
  
Then forever is now.  
  
  
  
All these months I could never forget you  
  
No matter how hard I tried I never overlooked you  
  
Every single day, every hour, every second  
  
You were in my every thought, I could not disregard you  
  
It was then that I felt guilt for what I had done  
  
I intended to make it right  
  
For from my guilt I could not run  
  
  
  
Suffering from an illness, my mother had died  
  
Several days later, my father committed suicide  
  
Then I realized how I had lived my days  
  
Half of me had gone when we went our separate ways  
  
Till the end of time I vow  
  
If you want me forever  
  
Then forever is now.  
  
  
  
I saddled my horse and went to look for you  
  
My parents' had died I did not want to loose you too  
  
I galloped everywhere from the east to the west  
  
And yet, still could not find you though I tried my very best  
  
I traveled everywhere in Tortall for more than a month  
  
What I did not know was that you had journeyed far more  
  
But you came back to me, eventually  
  
  
  
You said you wanted to be with me forever  
  
You said you wanted to love me always  
  
You said you wanted your love returned  
  
You said you wanted the past to be burned  
  
Till the end of time I vow  
  
If you want me forever  
  
Then forever is now.  
  
  
  
But yet you still rejected me  
  
No matter how hard I tried, you refused me  
  
Everything I did, you renounced me  
  
And slowly it started to sink in, that you did not want me  
  
You did not want the life; you did not want to be queen  
  
You wanted to be free, to speak you're mind  
  
And with me, that would never happen so I let you go  
  
  
  
I found someone to marry, you found someone to adore  
  
I love Thayet; you love George  
  
Our paths are no longer entwined; we have gone our separate ways  
  
My wife is beautiful and mild but.she is just not-you  
  
Till the end of time I vow  
  
If you want me forever  
  
Then forever is now.  
  
  
  
Alanna:  
  
The days of our weddings was when I realized my mistake  
  
I should have married you but now it is too late  
  
I cried not for joy but for my loss  
  
You were my one true love, my heart, my soul  
  
Without you by my side, I feel lost forever more  
  
I shouldn't have let my fear take over  
  
For true love concurs all and is above all, isn't that what they say?  
  
  
  
I loved you and still do and always will  
  
No matter what happens, my heart will always be yours and yours mine  
  
We are both married and can't turn back on our families  
  
I am too honor-bound to do as such though I know that you have tried many a times  
  
Till the end of time I vow  
  
If you want me forever  
  
Then forever is now.  
  
  
  
Even though you are king and have a duty to your country  
  
I feel that you will always be mine regardless  
  
I love you and I can tell that you are still in love with me  
  
Sometimes the way you look at me with those sapphire eyes  
  
Please don't do this to me; we cannot betray our spouse  
  
Think of all the people we would hurt, all the hearts we would break  
  
I know that they say true love can never stay apart but just this once let us go against them  
  
  
  
We might not be together now but someday, I promise you  
  
When you no longer have Thayet and I, George  
  
When I do not serve the country and you are not king  
  
Someday, and when that day comes, nothing will hold us apart, nothing  
  
I will wait a million years if I have to but I will wait for you just as you will for me  
  
Till the end of time I vow  
  
If you want me forever  
  
Then forever is now.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Well. did you like it? If you want me to do a sequel or a story based on this poem/thoughts thing, just tell me, I'd be more than happy to do it!  
  
From Lady Lucy A/J 4ever ^^ 


End file.
